1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a server, a program, and a communication system, which are suitably applicable when, for example, data is uploaded from a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various services are provided via networks. As an example, there is a service of uploading content data, such as a video image taken by a user, from a terminal of the user (which may also be referred to as a client) to a server on a network for making an archive. Such a service may also be referred to as an upload service. The server to which to upload content data in a service of this type may also be referred to as the service providing server.
In many upload services, it is possible to publish content data uploaded to the service providing server to other users, and the content data can then be shared by a plurality of users.
In order to let many users utilize an upload service as described above, it is desirable to enable upload quickly and easily.
In many existing upload services, however, the user usually searches for a web page of a desired service by utilizing a web browser to upload content data, so it is hard to say that upload can be carried out quickly and easily.
In view of the above situation, a system is proposed, not to upload directly from the client to the service providing server, but to upload via a relay server to the service providing server (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-211732).
In this system, the relay server maintains information of various services (such as the address of the service providing server), and a desired service can be selected by accessing from the client to the relay server. When the desired service is selected and the content data to be uploaded is submitted from the client, the relay server transfers it to the service providing server of the selected service for upload.
In this way, in this system, a desired service can be selected just by accessing a relay server; a time, for example, to search for a web page of a desired service can be saved.